Vampire et Amour font Désastre
by Shykeiro
Summary: Moi, Nikola Tesla, je ne peux qu'imaginer tous ces êtres se prosternant devant une race mille fois supérieure à la leur...


_Bonjour bonjour!!!_

_C'est ma vingtième fanfiction!!! Yeaaaaah!!! Bon, même si je n'ai pas eu beaucoup dencouragements, mais beaucoup de visiteurs, je me dis que je ne dois pas être si pire que ça. Mwahahaha. Donc, voici une autre histoire de Sanctuary, mais je change de personnage principal cette fois. Prière de ne pas me lancer des pierres. Mouarf._

_Personnages: Helen Magnus, Will Zimmerman et Nikola Tesla._

_Rating: K+_

_Genre: Dark Romance encore un peu._

_Bonne lecture._

_

* * *

_**Vampire et Amour = Désastre**

_Le monde...Une petite boule bleue que les humains se déchirent à chaque jour que Dieu fait. Il n'y a jamais eu raison de partager, jamais eu désir de partager. Ils ne veulent voir qu'ils ne font cela que pour rassasier un désir de supériorité absolu. Alors qu'ils sont tous égaux et tous inférieurs. C'est comme cela depuis plus d'un siècle. L'histoire se répète à l'infini sans jamais refermer la boucle créée par les Hommes. Il s'agit d'un événement réellement platonique à voir, à étudier, même pour un scientifique. En faites, le monde n'est rien d'autre qu'un vaste terrain de jeu où mon échiquier prends place à chaque jour qui passe. Moi, Nikola Tesla, je ne peux qu'imaginer tous ces êtres se prosternant devant une race mille fois supérieure à la leur..._

Le soleil passe au travers des rideaux et m'aveugle un instant. Le jour s'est levé sans crier gare. Il est agressant, comme toujours. Je quitte les dossiers des yeux un instant et les pose sur la fenêtre, les plissant. Avec un léger soupir, je me redresse lentement et ferme les rideaux d'un coup sec. Je suis de ces scientifiques qui n'aiment pas être dérangé pendant leurs recherches. Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas. Comme ce soleil aveuglant, comme ce bureau silencieux, malgré les années, aucun des deux ne changera. C'est le cycle de la vie sur terre. Je le trouve ennuyant ce cycle...

Je reste un instant debout devant la fenêtre aux rideaux tirés. Ce nouveau jour qui se lève n'est pas le signe de réjouissance. Il y aura, pour les jours à venir, plus de tristesse et de colère qu'aucune autre émotion existante. Ashley Magnus est morte.

Je m'assis sur un fauteuil, ignorant mes dossiers, le regard se perdant dans le vide. Tout s'est passé si vite. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de prendre l'avantage et d'éviter ce carnage. Je ne sais pas si je ressens véritablement quelque chose. C'est difficile à dire. Cette jeune femme n'était rien pour moi, seulement la fille de l'homme le plus horrible qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Il me le rend bien d'ailleurs. Malgré cela, je dois avouer que de voir le visage d'Helen dévasté par la douleur, ça, ça m'a fait quelque chose. C'est venu trouver une corde sensible que je pensais inexistante. La voir souffrir, impuissant, je ne peux le supporter. C'est une fait, une évidence. Comment accepter de voir la personne que l'on aime se désagréger de désespoir à petit feu?

Aimer. Est-ce que je peux réellement aimer? Moi qui ai vécu si longtemps dans ce monde et qui ait vu passé et partir compagnons et compagnes.

Je pense à Will, dont la compagne est morte hier. J'avais déjà eu une discussion avec le jeune homme, mais je me rends compte à présent à quel point je disais vrai. Il y a des choses beaucoup plus compliquées que d'autres dans ce bas-monde. Pourtant, lorsque je pense à Helen, il me semble que notre relation est différente que celle innocente et douce des jeunes gens. Il s'agit d'une émotion beaucoup plus complexe, beaucoup plus intense, mais beaucoup plus douloureuse. Je crois bien avoir toujours ressentit ce lien, depuis la création des Cinq. Pourtant, je ne m'y laisse pas sombrer.

Helen est forte. Malgré son regard brisé, elle semblait maître d'elle-même alors que l'on faisait le tour du bâtiment pour régler les problèmes restant. Elle m'impressionne. Elle a gagné en sagesse et en volonté. Je m'en rends compte présentement, alors que je suis seul dans ce bureau, elle est devenue plus belle et plus attirante. Je me sens comme l'aimant envers le métal. Comparaison plutôt futile, enfantine et d'autant plus faible que l'image est loin de représenter la réalité de ce sentiment. Est-ce moi alors qui suis faible? Il ne manquerait plus que ça.

Elle ne m'a jamais compris, jamais cru. Rares étaient les fois où l'on pouvait s'entendre sur un sujet, mais jamais je ne suis réellement aller contre sa volonté. Je prends conscience de plusieurs choses sur ce fauteuil. Ma vie n'est pas si nébuleuse que je ne semblais le croire.

Le monde...je le trouve immensément fade, immensément inférieur à ma propre personne. Ma race est menacée d'extinction. Je crois bien être le dernier. Elle ne peut comprendre mes raisons, mes objectifs. Elle ne voit en moi que l'outil pour faire renaître un peuple plus que dangereux. Elle ne voit pas les raisons cachées, l'essentiel de mes recherches. Ce n'est pas qu'un simple but de domination, ce n'est pas qu'un simple avenir d'esclavage pour les humains, c'est beaucoup plus. C'est une protection, un refuge. C'est ma façon de fuir. Car j'ai peur. Plus que tout. Ce cadeau que nous avons reçu, il pourrait nous être enlevé, sans prévenir. Si jamais je disparaissais...ce serait la fin. Ma propre disparition me fait peur je crois. Je ne veux pas être le seul. Certes, ça fait de moi quelqu'un d'unique, de parfait, de spécial. Un quasi Dieu, supérieur aux créatures foulant la terre, l'homme en haut de la chaîne alimentaire. Pourtant, malgré la fierté et la gloire que je puis en tirer, ça ne m'empêche pas de ressentir la solitude, la lassitude. Lorsque je vois tous ces humains, en majorité, en grand nombre, comment ne pas me sentir tout petit malgré ma grandeur, malgré mon âme? Helen ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe réellement dans mes pensées lorsque je concocte un plan, une échappatoire. Elle remplit les blancs en utilisant la seule chose qu'elle connaît de moi: l'usurpation et la domination. C'est d'une tristesse.

Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est qu'elle accepte que ce malade de Druitt continue à tourner autour d'elle, mais qu'elle me repousse de toutes ses forces. En quoi est-il mieux que moi? Excepté peut-être qu'elle ait déjà été fiancé à cet homme. Justement, ce devrait suffire pour la décourager, elle sait parfaitement que John n'est pas quelqu'un sur qui elle peut se fier. J'ai le droit à ma chance, comme lui. Alors que je prends compte de mes pensées, je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. C'est tellement humain, tellement pitoyable. J'ai l'air de quelqu'un de très jaloux.

Jaloux? Moi? Voyons, je ne peux m'abaisser à quelque chose d'aussi bas, d'aussi peu digne de mon sang....

Je suis jaloux.

Cette femme va me rendre fou. Belle, désirable, attirante. Être dans la même pièce qu'elle est réellement enrichissant. Intellectuellement parlant surtout. Elle est intelligente, mais tellement simple. Tellement plus méritante que n'importe qui. La seule scientifique, la seule personne que j'ai réellement acceptée, admirée, aimée. Je dois me l'avouer, le fait que John lui tourne autour m'emplit d'une rage que je ne me connaissais pas. Je veux qu'Helen me regarde non pas de cette façon qu'elle a de me regarder lorsque je fais quelque chose qui lui déplaît, mais plutôt me regarde comme une femme regarderait un homme.

-Je me demande souvent pourquoi vous vous prenez la tête comme ça, fait une voix devant moi.

Je lève mon regard pour voir Will Zimmerman assis sur un sofa en face de moi. J'hausse un sourcil. Non, il n'était pas obligatoire pour lui de venir me déranger pendant mes réflexions. Je penche la tête sur le côté, un sourire en coin sur le visage.

-Je me demande toujours pourquoi vous vous mêler jamais de ce qui vous regarde.

Mon ton est extrêmement poli et mon regard est rieur, suffisant. Je dépose ma tête sur ma main, sans lâcher du regard le jeune protégé de ma Muse. Ce dernier a un certain sourire, puis hoche la tête.

-Vous devriez aller lui parler.

J'hausse un sourcil. De quoi? Sincèrement, je le...

-Ne pensez pas que ça ne se voit pas, je suis capable de voir vos regards lorsque Magnus a le dos tourné.

Je serre les dents. Vraiment, s'il pouvait se mêler de ce qui le regarde, ça me ferait un plaisir immense. Je fronce les sourcils. Si Will finit par remarquer que je n'aime pas ce sujet de conversation, il semble n'en avoir cure.

-À chaque fois que vous avez le dos tourné, c'est Magnus qui vous lance un regard.

Je serre les poings. Je ne peux détacher mon regard de cet idiot.

-Elle souffre en ce moment. Elle a besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'elle.

Il se lève finalement, je le suis des yeux. Il se dirige vers la porte, puis s'arrête sur le seuil.

-Je sais que je ne me mêle pas de mes affaires, mais Helen a tant fait pour moi que je ne peux la laisser ainsi. Faites quelque chose, bougez. Je ne savais pas que les vampires étaient des couards.

Il sort. Je pousse un grognement digne de ma race. Ce gamin me...pourtant, ses paroles m'ont touché. Pas dans le sens où je trouve ça mignon ou émouvant, mais elles me font prendre conscience de quelque chose. Quelque chose que je n'ai jamais vu de moi-même. Helen...me regarde vraiment? Ce jeune coq stupide ne se moque pas de moi? Je regarde un instant mes mains. Ça m'inquiète. L'image d'Helen pleurant toute seule en silence dans son bureau s'impose dans mon esprit.

Il ne me faut qu'un bond pour atterrir sur mes pieds. Je sors de la pièce et traverse presque en courant le manoir au complet pour finalement m'arrêter devant la porte du bureau d'Helen. Je regarde le bois magnifiquement travaillé un instant. Je ne peux me résoudre à ouvrir cette porte. Habituellement c'est si facile, j'entre et je dis n'importe quoi. Parfois je m'amuse même à la provoquer et à la faire sortir de ses gonds, mais là je dois trouver les mots pour la consoler. Chose dans laquelle je ne suis guère doué. Je posa ma main sur la poignée. C'est déjà ça non? Au moins j'ai passé une étape.

Ce que je peux être ridicule. Si quelqu'un me voit, je suis certain que ce quelqu'un doit s'étouffer de rire tellement je suis pathétique.

J'entre sans cogner.

-Bonjour bonjour...

Comme je le craignais, Helen est a son bureau et elle se dépêche de s'essuyer les yeux. Helen, ne me prends pas pour un idiot. Je vois très bien que tu es triste, même si tu m'affiche ton air le plus solide. Tu es tellement fragile et ce depuis les années 1800. Je m'approche doucement, puis me plante devant elle, ouvrant les deux bras.

-On ne me remercie pas?

Je sais...ce n'était pas la meilleure façon de s'introduire dans sa vie, mais je suis comme je suis et malheureusement, les sentiments sont des choses que je ne peux contrôler ou comprendre.

-Que veux-tu Nikola? Soupire-t-elle. Oh ma Helen, si tu savais combien je souffre de te voir dans cet état. Je crois que c'est ça le pire: tu crois certainement que je m'amuse de te voir pleurer.

-Je n'ai entendu personne me remercier alors que c'est quand même moi qui ait donné de mon temps pour que tout puisse se régler.

Elle reste un instant interdit. Je me laisse tomber avec superbe sur un siège devant elle et plante mon regard dans le sien, un sourire quelque peu moqueur sur les lèvres.

-J'attends.

Une sorte de rictus étire ses lèvres. Ça ne lui fait pas très bien ce genre de sourire. Je me triture les mains. Heureusement elle ne peut voir ce témoin de ma nervosité. Elle ne dit toujours rien.

-D'accord, je prends ce silence pour un merci, je m'exclame avec un engouement qui me semble totalement faux. Je ne suis pas heureux, je ne suis pas enjoué.

-Nikola...

Je penche la tête sur le côté.

-Oui Helen?

-Sors...

J'hausse un sourcil. Sa voix est encore très calme, mais son regard s'est assombrit. Pourtant, je ne dois pas sortir. Il faut que j'arrive à faire quelque chose avant de partir. Je suis vraiment bon à rien...

Tiens, j'ai vraiment pensé ça? Je dois vraiment l'aimer pour me rabaisser aux humains. Je soupire et me masse les tempes un instant. C'est un véritable supplice. Je fronce les sourcils. Je ne suis pas dans mon élément. Je me lève brusquement, elle fait de même, sur ses gardes, presque effrayée. Je m'arrête sec. Elle a la main à sa ceinture. Sait-elle qu'elle peut être cruellement blessante lorsqu'elle le veut? J'ai un rictus mauvais, elle agrippe son arme, mais ne le sort pas. Je fais le tour du bureau, elle le fait aussi, mais du côté opposé. Bientôt elle recule vers les canapés et je la suis. Elle dégaine son arme à feu et la pointe vers moi.

Je n'arrête pas de sourire et mon apparence change lentement. Mes yeux disparaissent dans un fondu noir, mes dents allongent, mes griffes poussent.

-Helen, Helen, Helen...

Ma voix est caverneuse, d'outre-tombe. Je grogne légèrement et fait claquer ma langue contre mes dents. Elle me regarde très sérieusement, son arme toujours levée sur moi. Elle semble déterminée à me faire la peau, mais elle sait aussi bien que moi, au vue de la dernière fois où nous avons été face à face en adversaire, que ses balles ne me font rien. Oh certes, ça fait mal, je l'admets, mais c'est tout. Je fais un sourire montrant plus en détails ma dentition de vampire.

-Maintenant que tu as finit tu reviens à tes anciennes habitudes Nikola?

Je préférerais des balles. Sincèrement. Oui oui, je suis capable d'avoir une conscience. Bon, ça me surprends aussi, mais il faut bien en avoir un peu pour craindre l'extinction non? Tout ce que je crains, c'est de finir seul... n'appelle-t-on pas ça de la conscience?

-Mes anciennes habitudes?

J'adore la tonalité de ma voix vampirique. Helen la trouve juste...fatigante et agaçante. Comme si ça lui rappelait toujours que notre expérimentation, une centaine d'années plus tôt, avait eu des résultats beaucoup plus grave que nous pensions. Enfin, moi je ne me plains pas. Je suis ce que je suis et en suis extrêmement fier. Qui ne voudrait pas être la race la plus puissante et menaçante du monde?

-Celles de l'homme le plus exécrable de la planète.

Je fonce sur elle et la plaque le plus doucement possible contre un mur, tenant ses deux poignets pour ne pas qu'elle me tire dessus, et l'empêchant de bouger ses jambes en collant mon bassin contre elle. Je la regarde intensément de mes yeux profondément noirs. Elle cille.

-Voyons Helen...je ne suis pas le pire homme sur la planète.

-Tu n'es même pas un homme.

Mon apparence vampirique disparaît brusquement. Mon regard maintenant parfaitement humain plonge dans le sien. Elle hausse un sourcil. Est-elle surprise par la lueur de tristesse qu'elle doit voir dans mon regard?

-Ah non?

Nos souffles se croisent.

-Alors pourquoi mon coeur bat-il pour une femme, comme n'importe quel humain dans ce monde?

Elle reste interdite. Je sais que ce que je viens de dire viens de la couper dans sa lancée pour m'insulter ou me gronder. En faites, elle est beaucoup trop élégante pour m'insulter de manière grossière. Elle le ferait certainement avec classe, avec les mots de notre époques. Quoique le 21e siècle a quelque peu déteint sur elle.

-Hein? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi? Pourquoi un être de ma grandeur et de ma noirceur peut soudainement tomber de son nuage de façon brutale pour devenir quelque chose de plus humain que les humains même.

Elle ne me réponds pas. Je la regarde un peu, puis sourit.

-Tu sais à quoi je pense? Toi et moi à cette proximité. Dommage que je n'aie pas verrouillé la porte.

Elle me repousse brusquement, je me laisse faire. Elle se frotte les poignets, n'osant me regarder. Je sais à quoi elle pense, je sais que je l'ai fait réfléchir.

-Helen...si tu savais...

Elle lève son regard vers moi. Elle s'approche, l'arme toujours à la main, certes, mais son bras est revenue à sa place, le long de son corps. Elle ne me menace donc plus. Elle s'arrête à quelques pas de moi et me regarde. Nous restons ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. Combien? Il ne faut pas trop m'en demander...Cette femme, devant moi, est celle que je voudrais dans ma vie, pour le reste de ma vie. Nous sommes tous deux immortels. J'avance la main vers elle. Je sais que notre début de conversation l'a blessé, ayant quand même parlé de la mort de sa fille avec une légèreté que je me reproche encore maintenant. Pourtant, elle me connaît. Doit savoir que je ne suis pas le meilleur en sentiments. Je peux draguer, agacer, provoquer, enrager. Pas compliqué de faire sortir les gens de leurs gonds, mais de leur dire nos sentiments. Ça...c'est l'enfer et je ne suis pas doué pour ça.

-Je suis désolé...

Pour elle, pour Ashley, pour ce que je lui ai fait subir pendant toute ces années. Elle me regarde, extrêmement surprise. Elle semble commencer à croire que je dis vrai, que je ne suis pas en train de la mener en bateau. Elle s'approche encore de moi, puis je l'attire vers moi. Elle pose sa tête contre moi, je dépose mon menton sur sa tête. Mes bras l'entourent doucement et nos yeux se ferment. Le temps s'arrête, les lumières se meurent. Il n'y a que nous. Deux âmes extrêmement différentes, opposées même, mais qui se sont trouvées à travers les âges. Nous avions le bonheur sous notre nez mais n'avions jamais eu le courage. Elle tremble. Elle sanglote. Elle pleure. Je ne peux que la serrer d'avantage. Il lui faudra beaucoup de temps pour guérir cette blessure. Moi, Nikola Tesla, demi-vampire de souche, égoïste, supérieur à tous, je fais la promesse de prendre soin d'Helen Magnus, de la façon la plus humaine qui soit, en me donnant à elle, corps et âme.


End file.
